The Girl in the Corridor
by Otter my Love
Summary: Named after a poem I wrote. Hermione is going through some difficult times, who does she have to lean on? DMHG 7th year.
1. A Not So Hard Good Bye

The Girl in the Corridor

A Note From Me: Hey everyone! This is my 3rd fanfic but my first with a Draco/Hermione theme. I named it after the poem I wrote called 'The Girl in the Hall.' I will post that in the next chapter if you all seem to like this one. Rated for violence, rape, language, sex, and possible drugs. But it has a deeper message. I hope you like it!

The rain was pouring outside. It was raining so hard you could barely hear the girl crying. As you should know, that girl was Hermione Granger.(this is in the muggle world right now, if your wondering) She was going through a hard time, her parents were divorcing. 'I just don't understand. They seemed to happy.' she thought to herself. But ever since Hermione had started going to Hogwarts things had started heating up. When she turned 16 all hell broke loose. They didn't even say happy birthday to her. That's when Hermione finally realized what they were arguing about. _Her._ They were arguing about Hermione. Sweet, little innocent Hermione. She had always made good grades, tried her hardest to be very well educated. Her parents didn't even live together anymore. She was with her mom right now. She had begun to hate and love her parents at the same time. Well she had begun to hate her mum the day she told her that her mum's boyfriend had been touching her in ways. Ways Hermione didn't like. Areas she had reserved for that one special someone. She remembered feeling so violated, so absolutely dirty she couldn't bare to look at herself for a week. But this was her last night in the muggle world. She was returning to Hogwarts tomorrow.

As she packed her trunk, she wondered whether or not to tell Harry and Ron about the 'violation' someone knocked on her door. She walked over to answer it only to wish she hadn't. There stood her mum's boyfriend, Pete Van Brigins. He grabbed Hermione and tossed her on her bed.

"You'll be going to the school full of fucked-up screw balls tomorrow. Just wanted to say my personal good-byes." With that he beat and raped her.

-----------------------------------

The next morning Hermione grabbed her trunk, and loaded it into the car. Oh why was she cursed to this life? She was only Hermione, what had she done to anyone? But their she stood; wrists sliced, hair a mess, in a red plaid skirt and a white button up shirt with the Gryffindor tie. Her eyes were red, and you could tell she had been crying. Her mum drove her to the station, dropped her off, then drove off without saying good-bye. Leaving Hermione to drag her trunk into Platform 9 3/4 and onto the Hogwarts express. It was a new beginning.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

The Girl in the Corridor Part 2

Hermione quickly found a compartment and sat there, not really wanting to look for Harry or Ron. They could find her for once. She sat there for awhile, wishing she had the companionship of Crookshanks, but no. Pete had let his barbarian dog chase after and kill her precious cat. Oh, she hated him. Hated him with a passion. But she was 17 and this was her final year at Hogwarts, then she was free. When she was six years old all Hermione wanted to do was grow up right, get married to the one person she loved more than life itself, and have a daughter named Tanny Greta Marie(which is what I want to name my child if it's a girl.) Granger. She was going to keep her last name as she was the last Granger. She believed love would conquer all and that her husband would love her unconditionally. Well, she also believed her parents were happy together, would never have any marriage issues. Never,_ ever_ get divorced, and be old and happy with her taking care of them. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted. She didn't want to be anything like her mum, the slut. Her dad was having drinking problems ever since mum left and was going bankrupt. No she didn't want to be like either of them. Her grandparents were dead, both of them. Not she didn't even have a friggin cat. 'At least there is Harry and Ron.' she thought to herself, 'they'll comfort me. My two best friends.'

All of a sudden the door burst open. Who was there besides the last person she wanted to see when she was alone and depressed. Draco Malfoy. Of all the people it could have been, it had to be Malfoy.

"Oh look, it's the mudblood." Malfoy said to his companions. Hermione hated everything about them. And she ment _everything_. From their fancy shoes to their empty heads. Especially Draco. He was so impossible! Hermione couldn't muster anything but the huff she gave him. As much as it pained her to admit, Malfoy was looking pretty sexy. That scruffy platinum blonde hair, that pale face, that tall slender body. Not that she would admit that if a gun was pointing to her head.

"What's wrong mudblood? Your parents finally tell you what a worthless screw-up you are?" Draco asked. She couldn't stand it anymore. All this anger was bottled up inside her. A full summers worth of bottled up emotions. Here was someone she hated, someone she could take it all out on.

"My parents are fuckin divorced, Malfoy. My mum's a slut, her boyfriend is a fuckin doosh bag(something I like to call people I don't like.)Neither of my parents care if I live or die, I'm sick of always being abused! I just wanna lay down and die. Is that enough for you? Or do you want to hear all the other shit that's happened to me this summer?" Hermione screamed at him. She was so sick of living. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. If they didn't care why should she? She hit him as hard as she could. Then slammed the door on his pointy nose, and she prayed to God it hurt like hell.

She sat on the chair and started crying. Hermione hated to cry, even in the comfort of her own room, she hated to cry. The door opened once again and Hermione quickly wiped her eyes, only to see the it was Harry and Ron. They put their trunks up and got their owls situated, then sat by Hermione.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked, with a look of pure concern. Hermione sighed, she didn't want anyone to know, but Malfoy had pissed her off so bad. It was her dark secret and should couldn't stand up to all the pain it brought for her to just think about it.

"What do you think Ron?" Hermione just laid her head on Harry's shoulder and cried. She couldn't stand it. She kept her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride. She was in utter shock. Shock that her parents divorced, shock that she had been raped, shock that she was changing, shock that she had just yelled at Malfoy, and was now crying her heart and soul out on her best friend's shoulder. How did she get there?

**A Note From Me: **Hey, thanks for reading! I guess you want the poem I wrote. I wrote this a few days ago, I hope you like it.

**The Girl in the Hall**

_**By Stacey Weidemann (Otter my Love)**_

Before you met me I was just the girl in the hall,

Once you met me i was the only one you said you'd ever love,

When I let you you promised me that you'd never leave,

After I let you I was just your play-thing,

Now it's over and im still just the girl in the hall,

Maybe it was never ment to be,

or maybe I was always just the girl in the hall


End file.
